A Granted Wish
by Neko-chan405
Summary: Leiko and Yukiko are a friend also family. One night, they wish to be in the hunter world. The next day their wish were granted. They meet the hunter crew . Yukiko and Leiko meet their favourite character. Will young love blossom? Read to find out.Killua x oc Kurapika x oc . A rewrite version of " The Unexpected Encounter"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Konnichiwa minna~san, Neko-chan here this is the rewrite story of **

"**The Unexpected Encounter." Hope you enjoy it.**

**Oc**

**Leiko Mitsuko**

**12**

**November 1**

**Conjuration **

**Personality: Caring, cheerful, shy, cold toward people she doesn't like, sadistic in fight**

**Looks: long silver hair reach till mid-back, blue eyes, pale skin, white tank top, black short, black shoes reach till knees, black fingerless gloves, wear a black cloak with a hood**

**Weapon: Kunai, shuriken, twin daggers**

**Family: Yukiko , mother : died , father : died**

**Yukiko Lora **

**12**

**May 30 **

**Manipulator **

**Personality: cheerful, loving, caring, split personality**

**Looks: yellowish hair reach till waist, emerald green eyes, a sleeveless jacket with a hood , light blue short , black boots, wear a brown cloak with a hood**

**Weapon: needle**

**Family: Leiko, mother : died , father : died**

**I don't own HxH**

**On with the story**

" Hurry up Leiko , we don't want to miss the hunter x hunter OVA right?" Yukiko call Leiko.

" Coming ," Leiko said tying her shoes ." Done,"

" Alright then let's go ," Yukiko said start to run .

" Hey, wait for me !" Leiko shout start to run.

_**At their home **_

" Hurry it's starting ," Yukiko shout from the 2 floor .

" I'm coming ," Leiko said coughing. _Oh no I push myself to hard Leiko thought _she has a sickness a tuberculosis. _Hope made it till our room Leiko thought_ . Leiko run till her and Yukiko room. _Made it Leiko thought._ Yukiko saw Leiko coughing the widened her eyes.

" Leiko , are you okay ? I'm sorry Leiko if I push you to run to fast ," Yukiko said run to where Leiko was standing.

" It's okay Yuki, I too push myself to hard I'll be okay now ," Leiko said

smiling then pat Yukiko's head.

" Are you really okay ?" Yukiko asked still worried.

" I'm okay Yuki ," Leiko said reassuring her.

" Okay then if you say so come on it's starting ," Yukiko said.

"Hai ," Leiko replied .

_**After finish watching hunter x hunter OVA**_

" Kurapika is really smart and very cute ," Yukiko said then sparkling eyes.

" Killua too he's really cute and strong," Leiko said sparkling eyes.

" I wish we can go to the hunter world," Yukiko said sighing.

" Yeah me too ," Leiko said.

_**An hour later**_

" Come on Yuki it's already midnight we have to sleep," Leiko said while going to her bed.

" Hai ," Yukiko said then run to her bed.

" Night Yuki," " Night Leiko,"

_**Meanwhile in other dimension**_

" Eh….. so they wish are really strong," a girl said.

" Maybe we should try to granted their wish," the other one said.

" Also she can cure her sickness there right?" a fox-liked creature said.

" Well you're right .I'll get their wish granted. I'll also add a few ability to them so they could survive there . Rose , you'll be the one who help them there okay ?"the girl said.

" Hai _wakarimastha _," Rose said.

_**Next morning**_

" Wake up Yuki !" Leiko said shaking Yuki body.

" Alright I'm awake why are you so panic?" Yuki answered while rubbing her eyes.

" We're not in our room," Leiko said panic.

Yuki look around the white room .

" Hey you're right what happen?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know when I woke up it's alredy gone," Leiko said.

" You're in between a dimension," a girl suddenly appeared.

" Who are you ?" Yuki asked.

"I'm Rose ,yesterday before you sleep you wish for something right ?"

Rose asked.

" Hmm… oh yeah we wish to be in hunter world right Leiko ?" Yuki said.

" Right ," Leiko replied.

" Well I'm here to grant you're wish ," Rose said.

" What ?" Leiko asked. " Really ?" Yuki asked.

" Yes," Rose said.

" Yay ,we'll meet the hunter crew, " Yuki said excitedly.

" Right ,but before that you shouldn't tell them the future event of the story and never tell them you're from earth and Leiko you could find the cure for you're sickness there," Rose said.

"Really ? finally my sickness will be cure," Leiko said.

" I will give you few ability so you can survive there," Rose said.

"Like what ?" Yuki asked.

" Nen ," Rose replied.

"Nen? Yeay we'll be learning nen before them," Yuki said.

" But would they underestimate us because we're a girl?" Leiko asked.

" Well in that case you could wear this cloak," Rose said showing their cloak .

" I choose the black one," Leiko said.

" Brown," Yuki said.

"Okay here," Rose said giving them their cloak.

" Well it's about time you should go there you're equipment will be in your backpack ," Rose said the start to take something.

" But Rose – chan if we want to asked you something how we can do it?" Leiko asked.

" That's why I'll lend you my fox ," Rose said then whistle , a fox came.

" You call ?" The fox said .

" Yes ,you need to help them in the hunter world," Rose said pointing to them while Leiko and Yukiko were wearing their cloak.

"Okay," the fox said.

" Excuse me what is your name," Yuki asked finish wearing her cloak.

" Lily , nice to meet you all ," Lily said.

" Nice to meet you too ,'' Leiko said finish wearing her cloak.

" Okay , then I'll teleport you there ," Rose said .

"Wait before that can we change our name?" Yuki asked.

" Why ?" Rose asked.

"Well if we said our name they will know we're a girl right?" Yuki replied.

" Well that's true, okay then you can change it but if they find out you're a girl you need to tell them you're real name okay?" Rose said.

" Okay ," they both said unison.

"Hikaru ," Leiko said.

"I'll be Haru ," Yuki said.

"Okay , I'll teleport you there now ,Lily please hop to Leiko shoulder," Rose said.

" Okay ," Lily said hoping to Leiko shoulder.

"We're ready ," Yuki said.

Then Rose start to chant something then their body began to glow.

" Remember you'll be back to Earth again," Rose said.

" When ?" Yuki asked.

" I don't know you need to find it out yourself," Rose replied.

"Okay then bye Rose-san ," Leiko said.

Rose smiled then wave her hand" Good luck" she said.

Leiko, Lily and Yukiko disapperead.

_**At the hunter world**_

" Look! We're already arrived in Zaban city ," Leiko said recognized the surrounding. They were in the alley in the Zaban City .

" Then we only need to walk to the exam center ," Yuki said.

"Right," Leiko said

_**A couple of hour passed**_

They arrived in front of the exam building.

"Yay we're finally arrived," Yuki said excitedly.

They walk inside and greeted with a cook.

"Excuse me what would you want to order?" the cook asked.

" Steak combo for two people grilled it in a low flame please ," Yuki replied.

The cook smirk then said" Please help yourself in the back door," pointing to a door in a back.

"Thank you, " Yuki replied.

_In here our adventure begin they both thought._

I delete my previous story "The Unexpected Encounter" So I'm sorry to all who have review and read it. Hope you can read and review this story. I ignore flame.

See you till the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two of A Granted Wish**

Konnichiwa minna-san~. Neko-chan is here, I'm back with chapter 2!  
I forgot in the first chapter, I love HxH, but I don't own it and I follow the 2011 anime.

Yukiko Pov

We walked towards the back door, and stepped inside of the room. It started going down.  
"Leiko,"  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
"Should we check our backpacks, I want to see what's inside," I told her.  
"Sure," Leiko replied, nodding. She started rummaging through her bookbag while I searched mine.  
"So what do you have?" I asked Leiko.  
"Well, I have a first aid kit, a few shurikens and kunais, some water, a sleeveless jacket with a hood, some herbs, my iphone, and I don't know the last one," she answered.  
"Could you show me?" I asked, my hand streched out.  
" Here," she placed the bottle onto my waiting hand.  
"Hmmmm…. I think it's medicine," I told her, still observing the bottle.  
"It is a medicine, it will stop you from coughing for 2 days," Lily suddenly informed. I almost forgot that she was there.  
"Ehhhh, so it was my medicine," Leiko confirmed.  
"Well, I think you should eat it now," I stated.  
"Do I really have to?" Leiko asked, eyeing the bottle. "Yes, you have to," I urged.  
"Fine," she sighed in defeat and ate the medicen  
"How did you feel?" I asked, curious.  
"I don't really feel anything. Anyway, I'm almost forgot, but what do you have in your bag?" she questioned.  
"I have some needles, some sweets, a- ,"  
"Sweets? Can I eat it later?" Leiko asked me, her eyes had stars in them.  
"Sure, but I'm wasn't finished talking yet," I pointed out.  
" Sorry," she apologized.  
" It's ok. I'll continue now, a deck of cards, a blue shirt and my iphone," I finished.  
"Ohhh," Leiko hummed.  
Then Lily hopped off of Leiko's shoulder.  
"Do you want me to tell you your abilities?" Lily asked us.  
"Sure," we both said in unison.  
"Ok then, I'll start with Leiko first," Lily said.  
"Go ahead," Leiko answered.  
"You are immune to poison, can lift 17 tons, good with animals, your speed can increase, enhanced agility, good hearing, controling shadows, and the rest you need to figure out yourself," Lily informed.  
"Why didn't you give me good fighting abilities?" Leiko asked.  
"Well, one time, I saw you fighting some bully who was hurting one of your friends for money, and then you beat them till they were pretty much on the brink of death," Lily answered.  
"Of course! And I'll surely kill them if they do it again," Leiko murderously stated, a dark aura surrounding her.  
"Alright, calm down," I muttered sweat dropping.  
"Whatever," Leiko said, still angry.  
"I'll tell you your abilities now, Yukiko," Lily sighed.  
"Hai," I said.  
"You're abilities are almost the same as Leiko, but you can contol light, not shadows and your speed will not increase, you get fighting abilities, and the rest you need to figure out yourself," Lily informed.  
"Why won't my speed increase?" I asked Lily.  
"You can run 10 km in 35 minutes (is it too fast?)," Lily answered.  
"Eh hehehe, because, I don't want to miss the hunter x hunter episode," I said scratching the back of my neck.  
"And both of you already learned nen, but you still have no idea how to control it. I'm your teacher, and I'll teach you later on," Lily added.  
"Alright," I answered.  
"Oh yeah, how do we know when our time to go back to earth is near?" Leiko asked.  
"Well, your right eye will drop rainbow teardrops," Lily answered.  
"A rainbow teardrop?" I questioned.  
"It is a teardrop that resembles the rainbow, they drop down one by one," Lily said.  
"So the first teardrop will be red, the second will be orange and so on?" Leiko asked.  
"Yes, you're correct," Lily confirmed.  
"Awesome!" I declared.  
"Yuki, were your needles placed in a sack?" (like the Naruto's owns I don't know the name) she asked.  
"Yes, why?" I asked back.  
"My kunais and shurikens were place in a sack too. We could tie the sack to one of our legs, so it will be easier for us to reach it when we need it," Leiko suggested.  
"You're right," I agreed, tying the sack to one of my legs, Leiko following.

Leiko look up to the elevator numbers, then said, "We'll arrive in the hunter exam's first phase's exam site soon. Could you jump to my shoulder LiLy?" Leiko asked, exited and smiling.  
"Of course," Lily replied, jumping onto Leiko's shoulder once again.

The elevator make a 'DING' sound and the door opened.  
We walked out of the elevator to see a green, bean headed man come to us and give us our number tags. The man then said, "Please wear this at all times, don't take it off untill the examiner says so," then he walked away.  
"What number did you get?," I ask Leiko.  
"200 and you?"  
"201. Guess we still have time till the exam starts," I observed.  
"Yeah," Leiko agreed, I saw Tonpa approching us.  
"Look! Tonpa is coming," I whispered to Leiko.  
She just nodded in response.  
"Hello, my name is Tonpa you must be rookies right?" Tonpa introduced.  
Ughh, just hearing his voice make me want to beat him up till his face was all bloody. Leiko thought. Wait, what? How I can read Leiko's mind? Maybe this is my other ability. I'll think about it later. I told myself.  
"How did you know?" I asked, even though I already know the reason.  
"I have been in the hunter exams 34 times already, this is my 35 time," Tonpa answered.  
"You must be a sore loser," Leiko stated coldly while I just snickered.  
"Well, you can put it that way. Anyway, how about we celebrate our new friendship with some drinks?" Tonpa offered, taking out two cans of juice. Laxative juice Leiko thought. I read Leiko's mind again, Yep this has to be another ability I thought.  
"Sure," I said, grabbing one of the cans while Leiko grabbed the other.  
We drank it, but it wouldn't have a effect, it couldn't. Tonpa just smirked thinking that we were simply just stuipid rookies.  
"Don't worry Tonpa, we're immune to poison," Leiko smirked, crushing her can. I just smile sickly sweet.  
Tonpa just run away, while mumbling something along the lines of, this year's rookies are monsters! We could hear it because our good hearing. I just laughed while Leiko just look at him emotionlessly it was her face when she was really annoyed. Leiko pats Lily's head slowly.

We see Tonpa give the juice to Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. Idiot I thought. A weird sound interrupted my thoughts.

The exam is beginning.

I'll stop the chapter here. Next chapter they will meet the hunter crew of course. Review or PM me if you want ask something.

See you till the next chapter!

~ Sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Konnichiwa minna~san Neko – chan is back with chapter 3.**

**Thanks to the people who reads, reviews, favorites and follows my story, and also for FuyuShirotsuki for beta-ing.**

**I don't own HxH**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Yukiko's Pov

"The reception is now over, the exam will begin. This way please. We will begin with a short verification… It is an extremely difficult exam. Sometimes you can miss a chance and can end up hurting yourself or simply die, so if you were scared to die, you can retreat now and take the exam next year," Satotz said.

I took a quick glance around me it seems that everyone was brave enough. Satotz start walking .

"Count is okay. There are 404 participants for the first examination .Now let us begin," A few second passed and he walk faster.

"I forgot one detail . My name is Satotz and I'm responsible for the first round. So I must lead you to the second round."

"The second one? How about the first one?" Hanzo asked. You know the ninja guy.

"The first round has already begun." Satotz answered. "If you're able to follow me to the place where the second round starts, you have passed the first test but I can't tell you when or where we will arrive, so just follow me ," I saw Gon and the others (you know who) start jogging. Me and Leiko started to jog too.

"Remember Leiko, our fake names," she nodded in response. I saw Gon running towards us.

"Hi, my name is Gon. What's yours?"

"I'm Haru and he is Hikaru," pointing to Leiko. "Nice to meet you," I murmured.

"Nice to meet you too! Oh yeah, and the other two at the back are Kurapika and Leorio," Gon introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Leiko bowed her head slightly to Kurapika and Leorio. They just smiled in response.

Leiko's Pov

Yukiko started to talk to Kurapika about science and other things I don't know well. I don't care though. I saw Killua skating towards us with his usual expression then I heard Leorio shout out.

" HEY KID, THAT'S CHEATING!"

"Why?" Killua asked casually.

"BECAUSE THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST!" Leorio yelled.

"No, it isn't Leorio. Satotz –san told us to only to follow him," Gon argued.

"GON! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?"Leorio shouted for the third time .

Ahhh, my ears. I thought as I covered my ears.

"Quiet Leorio! You should save your energy for running, not shouting," Kurapika advised then continue to talk to Yukiko.

Killua flicked his gaze towards Gon, then to me .

"Nee, How old are you?" Killua asked Gon.

"Me?" Gon asked back.

"Yes you ,"Killua replied.

"I'm 12 and I don't know his age," Gon said pointing toward me.

"Haru and I are both 12 years old too Gon," I informed.

"Just like me," Killua muttered.

"Another friend," Gon said smiling. Then Killua flipped off of his skateboard and caught the skateboard shortly after.

"Guess I'll run too,"Killua said.

"Cool," I and Gon awed simultaneously.

"I'm Killua the same age as you guys,"

"I'm Gon,"

"I'm Hikaru. Nice to meet you,"

"And you mister?" Killua turned to Leorio.

"MISTER? I'M NOT THAT OLD! I'M FROM THE SAME GENERATION AS YOU!"

"Ehhhh?" everyone shouted in disbelief. Even though I know his age, it was still super surprising.

"Are you sure?" Gon suddenly questioned.

"ARGGGHH! GON! IT'S FINISHED! I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!" Leorio shouted and stopped for a while, then continued to run. Kurapika and Yukiko edged away from us, slowly and carefully.

3-4 hours later~

Leorio was sweating heavily and lagging behind. All of a sudden, he dropped to his knees, he was panting heavily.

"Leorio!" Gon cried.

"Come on, Gon don't waste your time on him," Killua sighed while I stopped for a while to see Leorio's condition.

Suprisingly, Leorio took a deep breath and declared, "THAT'S ENOUGH! I'M READY TO DO ANYTHING TO BECOME A HUNTER!" he started running like a maniac and ran away. I protected my hood so that it wouldn't fall off.

I looked at the dust cloud Leorio had made, and found out that he left his suitcase.

I point to the suitcase and Gon took out his fishing rod, cast it, and retrieved the suitcase accurately. Even though I saw it in the anime, seeing it with my own eyes, it's very breath-taking.

"That's a cool trick! Can I try your rod later?" Killua asked.

"Only if you lend me your skateboard,"

"Deal," they started to chat and I followed close behind, not bothering to interrupt them.

During some few hours I had gotten to know Gon and Killua quite well even though I didn't talk with them. Just by listening to their conversation I can still know them better.

After running for another 4 hours we arrived at a endless staircase. I was surprised that I could run for this long. Usually I'd be coughing now. It seems that the medicine really did work.

37 contestants deserted.

"I'm surprised that both of you can keep up with me," Killua said. I glance around me.

"It looks like we're in front," I said.

"Or maybe the others are too slow," Killua reprimanded, glancing left and right then he turned to me.

"By the way Hikaru, don't you feel uncomfortable wearing a cloak?"Killua questioned.

"Well, I prefer using my hood. I feel more comfortable wearing the hood and the cloak," I lied through my teeth.

"Is that so…"

"Why do you want to be a hunter?" Gon suddenly asked me .

"Well….. I just know that hunter license can give you many information you want. I just want information about someplace, I don't even know the name," I lied again. I'm sorry Gon.

"Ohhhh… What about you Killua?"Gon asked.

"I don't really want to be a hunter, I just heard that the hunter exam was extremely hard and it sounded interesting. But I'm disappointed," Killua sighed.

"Ehhhhh, look! It's the exit, aren't you excited Killua?" Gon asked, jumping.

"It's just the exit, nothing special about it," Killua answered.

"How about a race to the exit?" Gon suggested.

"Sure, the loser buys dinner," Killua said smirking.

"Do you want to join Hikaru?" Gon asked.

"Sure,"

"See you later Kurapika, Leorio," Gon yelled.

"Later Haru," I shouted. Yuki smiled at me, then continued her conversation with Kurapika. Seriously they talk for 4 to 8 hours. I didn't know how long they chatted.

" 1…. 2….3…. GO!" Killua yelled. We start to dash toward the exit.

"GOAL!" Gon and Killua said simultaneously. I arrived at the same time as them, and they start arguing who arrived first. I went to Satotz-san and asked.

"Have we arrived?"

"No, we still have a long way to go," Satotz-san replied. I always wondered, how can he talk when he doesn't have a mouth?

Killua's Pov

"Let's just ask Satotz about it,"Gon suggested. I turned to asked Satotz, but saw Hikaru talking to Satotz.

"So Satotz-san who arrived first?" Gon asked.

"I believe that both of you arrived at the same time,"

"Then I'll buy you dinner," Gon said.

"No, I will,"

"Me,"

"No, me"

"Me."

"No, me"

"Alright! I'll be the one who buys dinner for the both of you," Hikaru stated, annoyed .

"Hai," Gon said.

"So what were you talking about with Satotz, Hikaru?" I asked.

"Well, I asked 'Are we at the second exam site?'," Hikaru replied.

"So, have we arrived?" Gon pushed.

"No, he said that we still have a long way to go," Hikaru answered.

* * *

**Well I'll end the Chapter 3 here . Feel free to review this story and if you want to ask a question PM or review me. I'll be happy if you review . Sorry for not updating last week . i'm sorry if this chapter is boring...I kinda lazy to type**

~Sayonara


End file.
